geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Tomo
Tomo Takino is a character from Azumanga Daioh and the leader of Dr. Robotnik's Super Sonic Search and Smash Squad. Physical Appearance Tomo has medium length dark brown hair and big brown eyes. She usually wears the uniform of her high school, consisting of a pink sailor fuku complete with a dark pink/magenta skirt, pink socks, and brown shoes. In Chapter III of "The King's Epic Adventure," she rides a blue mecha called Rider Armor to attack Sonic. Personality Tomo is a very hyper energetic and competitive girl, despite being nonathletic and a slacker. She never considers—nor cares about—the consequences of anything she says or does. This usually irritates those around her, especially Yomi, her classmate since elementary school. Because of this, and her usually awful test scores (in which she has a perverse pride), she is the "leader" of the "Knuckleheads" ("Blonkers" in Japanese) in the anime and "Numbnuts" in the manga, along with Osaka and Kagura. She is, however, capable of doing well if she tries—though the only notable instance of this is getting admitted to their prestigious high school, and she only did this to annoy Yomi. She also likes to irritate Yomi by teasing her about her weight insecurity. Tomo is more interested in dirty stories and sexuality in general than the rest of the cast, and asks the adults for "info" during the second summer retreat (once from a drunken Minamo). Dirty jokes are Tomo's "forte", including a particularly nasty one in the manga only, when Yukari and Minamo appeared in their old school uniforms during the third year Sports Festival, threatening to arrest them on prostitution charges. Abilities Tomo has demonstrated the strange ability of producing a slot machine whenever she spins in mid-air. Whatever the result is, a strange attack occurs. She can also produce a cyclone; whether or not it only works underwater is undetermined. Biography The Quest for YouTube Tomo appears as the final match for the King's Cup in Mutant Rampage Bodyslam, assuming the player has defeated Captain Falcon first. She must be defeated in her Rider Armor first, then followed up outside of it. After defeating her, she can be found in Bagelman's bar. Speak to her and she'll join. The King's Epic Adventure At the end of Chapter I, Dr. Robotnik gets in contact with Tomo, giving her the order of capturing Sonic alive or "otherwise." Robotnik finally recognizes her when he reads Scratch and Grounder's Azumanga Daioh Omnibus. In Chapter III, she appears after Konata is defeated, challenging Sonic to a fight. Dr. Robotnik watches thinking she'll be victorious only to be shocked to see she's lost. The Rider Armor explodes, enraging Tomo. She charges at Sonic, but he sidesteps her and she collides with the King, sending them over a cliff and into the ocean. Down below, Tomo battles the King to a challenging fight, but her Slot Machine ability gets the best of her. Before she can choke the life out of the King, Tomo is attacked by a swarm of bees, causing her to jet off like a rocket. Epilogue Tomo steals a lot of the juice in Bagelman's bar before fleeing to find Sonic. Special Attacks Cyclone - Tomo can use this skill either underwater or on land, but it seems more effective in water. She leaps in the air and laughs loudly. A cyclone surrounds her as she descends. She can perform an even "Hyper" version of this, entrapping her victim or launching projectiles. This will cause her to become dizzy if performed too much. Slot Machine - Tomo activates this ability by seizing a gold coin. Afterward, she leaps into the air and spins, causing an actual slot machine to descend. Depending on the slot reels is the attack that follows. * Scarecrow Bell - If Tomo gets three bells on the Slot Machine, a bell appears over the opponent. As it rings, the victim becomes a scarecrow temporarily. * Jackpot - If Tomo hits three jackpots on the Slot Machine she can obtain 9,042 credits. * Balloon Party - If Tomo hits three balloons, a giant yellow balloon with Tomo's face inflates. Once it pops, damage is inflicted to the opponents. * Watermania! - If Tomo hits three watermelons, the opponents are pelted with watermelons. * BAR! - If Tomo hits three BARs on the Slot Machine, the opponents are trapped in a chocolate flood. * Cherrectum - If Tomo hits three cherries, a sign with the Ultimate Chimera appears. It's unknown what the results are, since details weren't disclosed. * Robotnikleback - If Tomo hits three Robotnik heads, a giant golden Robotnik statue will fall from the sky and crush Tomo. Trivia *The Cherrectum skill never made it into the game since details weren't revealed on what it could do. *It's revealed Robotnik has a crush on Yomi, someone from Tomo's world. Why doesn't Tomo tell him where to find her? Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Cross-Over Category:RPG